Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dwudziesty
Przepędziliśmy poranek w oczekiwaniu na ludzi, których naczelnik wysłał po papiery Velasqueza do venty, i zdjęci mimowolną ciekawością wpatrywaliśmy się w drogę, którą mieli powracać. Sam tylko Velasquez, znalazłszy na pochyłości skały kawał tablicy szyfrowej, wygładzonej przez deszcz, pokrył ją cyframi, iksami i ypsylonami. Napisawszy mnóstwo liczb, zwrócił się do nas i zapytał, dlaczego tak się niecierpliwimy. Odpowiedzieliśmy, że powodem tego są jego papiery, które nie przybywają. Odrzekł nam, że to niecierpliwienie się o jego papiery dowodzi dobroci naszych serc i że jak tylko skończy swoje rachunki, przyjdzie niecierpliwić się razem z nami. Po czym dokończył swoich równań i zapytał, na co czekamy z dalszą podróżą. - Ależ, senor geometro, don Pedro Velasquez - rzekł kabalista - jeżeli sam nigdy się nie niecierpliwiłeś, musiałeś czasami stan ten spostrzegać u innych? - W istocie - odparł Velasquez - często spostrzegałem niecierpliwość i zawsze sądziłem, że musi to być nieprzyjemne uczucie, wzrastające z każdą chwilą, ale tak, że nigdy nie można dokładnie oznaczyć prawa tego postępu. Jednakowoż można ogólnie powiedzieć, że pozostaje ono w stosunku przeciwnym do siły bezwładności. Stąd ja, będąc od was dwa razy trudniejszym do wzruszenia, dopiero za godzinę będę miał jeden stopień niecierpliwości, wtedy gdy wy staniecie już na drugim. Rozumowanie to da się zastosować do wszystkich namiętności, które można uważać za siły poruszające. - Zdaje mi się, senor - rzekła Rebeka - że doskonale znasz sprężyny serca ludzkiego i że geometria jest najpewniejszą drogą do szczęścia. - To poszukiwanie szczęścia - odparł Velasquez - według mego zdania, może być uważane za rozwiązywanie równania najwyższego stopnia. Znasz pani ostatni wyraz i wiesz, że jest iloczynem wszystkich pierwiastków, ale zanim wyczerpiesz dzielniki, przychodzisz do liczb urojonych. Tymczasem dzień mija w ciągłej rozkoszy rachowania i obliczania. Tak samo jest z życiem: przychodzisz także do ilości urojonych, które brałaś za rzeczywistą wartość, ale tymczasem żyłaś, a nawet działałaś. Działanie zaś jest powszechnym prawem natury. W niej nic nie próżnuje. Zdaje ci się, że ta skała spoczywa, gdyż ziemia, na której leży, wywiera oddziaływanie wyższe od jej ciśnienia, ale gdybyś pani mogła podłożyć nogę pod skałę, natychmiast przekonałabyś się o jej działalności. - Ale uczucie nazywane miłością - rzekła Rebeka - czyż także może być ocenione za pomocą rachunku? Tak na przykład zapewniają, że ścisłość pożycia zmniejsza miłość w mężczyznach, gdy tymczasem w kobietach ją powiększa. Czy możesz mi to senor wytłumaczyć? - Zagadnienie, które pani mi podajesz - odpowiedział Velasquez - dowodzi, że jedna z dwóch miłości bieży w postępie rosnącym, druga zaś w malejącym. Tym sposobem musi znaleźć się taka chwila, w której kochankowie będą zupełnie jednakowo się kochali. Odtąd kwestia wchodzi w teorię de maximi set minimisi zagadnienie może być wyobrażone pod postacią linii krzywej. Wymyśliłem nader przyjemne rozwiązanie dla wszelkich zagadnień tego rodzaju. Przypuśćmy na przykład, że x... Gdy Velasquez właśnie przyszedł do tego miejsca swej analizy, spostrzeżono wysłańców powracających z venty, którzy przynosili papiery. Velasquez wziął je, przejrzał z uwagą i rzekł: - Odzyskałem wszystkie moje papiery, wyjąwszy jednego, który wprawdzie nie jest mi nader potrzebny, ale który mocno mnie zajmował podczas nocy, zakończonej pod szubienicą. Mniejsza o to, nie chcę was bynajmniej zatrzymywać. Ruszyliśmy w drogę i posuwaliśmy się przez znaczną część dnia. Gdyśmy się zatrzymali, towarzystwo zebrało się w namiocie naczelnika i po wieczerzy prosiło go, aby raczył dalej ciągnąć opowiadanie swoich przygód, co też uczynił w tych słowach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Zostawiliście mnie ze straszliwym wicekrólem, który mi rozpowiadał o stanie swego majątku. - Pamiętam bardzo dobrze - rzekł Velasquez - majątek ten wynosił sześćdziesiąt milionów dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy sto sześćdziesiąt jeden piastrów. - Nie inaczej - odpowiedział Cygan, po czym tak dalej mówił: - Jeżeli wicekról przestraszył mnie w pierwszej chwili spotkania, uląkłem się jeszcze bardziej, gdy mi oznajmił, że wykłuto mu igłą węża, który owijał jego ciało szesnaście razy i kończył się na wielkim palcu u lewej nogi. Nie zważałem więc na to wszystko, co mi mówił o swoim majątku, ale natomiast ciotka Torres zebrała całą odwagę i rzekła: - Majątek twój, Jaśnie Oświecony Panie, jest zapewne wielki, ale też i dostatki tej oto młodej osoby muszą być znaczne. - Hrabia Rovellas - odparł wicekról - rozrzutnością swoją głęboką szczerbę uczynił w swoim majątku i chociaż podjąłem się wszystkich kosztów procesu, mogłem jednak wydobyć tylko szesnaście plantacji w Hawanie, dwadzieścia dwie akcje kopalni srebra w Sanlucar, dwanaście - w spółce filipińskiej, pięćdziesiąt sześć - w Asiento i niektóre inne drobne papiery wartościowe. Dziś więc cała suma wynosi zaledwie, mniej więcej, dwadzieścia siedem milionów piastrów. Tu wicekról przyzwał swego sekretarza, kazał mu przynieść szkatułkę z kosztownego indyjskiego drzewa i ukląkłszy na jedno kolano, rzekł: - Córko zachwycającej matki, której nie przestałem dotąd uwielbiać, racz przyjąć owoc trzynastoletnich trudów, gdyż tyle czasu potrzebowałem na wydobycie tego dobra z rąk twoich chciwych krewnych. Z początku chciałem przyjąć szkatułkę z wdzięcznym uśmiechem, ale myśl, że u moich nóg klęczy człowiek, który rozbił tyle głów indiańskich, przy tym wstyd odgrywania roli przeciwnej mojej płci, nareszcie sam nie wiem jakie pomieszanie sprawiło, że ledwie nie postradałem zmysłów. Ale ciotka Torres, której odwagę dziwnie wzmogło owe dwadzieścia siedem milionów piastrów, pochwyciła mnie w objęcia i porywając szkatułkę gestem może nieco zbyt niepowstrzymanej chciwości, rzekła do wicekróla: - Jaśnie Oświecony Panie, ta młoda osoba nigdy nie widziała klęczącego przed sobą mężczyzny. Racz pozwolić, aby oddaliła się do swoich pokojów. Wicekról pocałował mnie w rękę, a następnie, ofiarując ramię, zaprowadził do moich pokojów. Znalazłszy się sami, zamknęliśmy drzwi na dwa rygle i tu dopiero ciotka Torres oddała się uniesieniom najżywszej radości, całując po tysiąc razy szkatułkę i dziękując niebu za zapewnienie Elwirze nie tylko przyzwoitego, ale i świetnego losu. Wkrótce potem zastukano do naszych drzwi i wszedł sekretarz wicekróla wraz z urzędnikiem sądowym. Spisali papiery znajdujące się w szkatułce i zażądali od ciotki Torres świadectwa, że je odebrała. Co do mnie zaś, dodali, to ponieważ jestem małoletnia, podpis mój nie jest wcale potrzebny. Zamknęliśmy się znowu i rzekłem do obu ciotek: - Wprawdzie los Elwiry jest już zabezpieczony, ale trzeba jeszcze pomyśleć, jak wprowadzić fałszywą pannę Rovellas do teatynów i gdzie szukać prawdziwej. Zaledwie wymówiłem te słowa, gdy obie damy zaczęły gorzko narzekać. Ciotce Dalanosa zdawało się, że już mnie widzi w rękach oprawców, pani de Torres zaś drżała o swego syna i siostrzenicę na myśl o niebezpieczeństwach, jakie zagrażały biednym dzieciom, błądzącym bez schronienia i pomocy. Wszyscy w głębokim smutku rozeszliśmy się na spoczynek. Długo myślałem nad sposobami wydobycia się z kłopotu; mogłem uciec, ale wicekról natychmiast wysłałby za mną pogoń. Zasnąłem, nie znalazłszy żadnego środka, a tymczasem byliśmy tylko o pół dnia oddaleni od Burgos. Położenie moje stawało się coraz bardziej kłopotliwe; wszelako trzeba było nazajutrz wsiąść do lektyki. Wicekról galopował przy moich drzwiczkach, łagodząc zwykłą surowość rysów sam nie wiem jakimi czułymi uśmiechami, których widok krew mi ziębił w sercu. Tak przybyliśmy do ocienionego źródła, gdzie zastaliśmy posiłek przygotowany dla nas przez mieszczan z Burgos. Wicekról wysadził mnie z lektyki, ale zamiast poprowadzić na miejsce, gdzie był stół nakryty, odłączył się od towarzystwa, posadził mnie w cieniu i siadłszy obok, rzekł: - Zachwycająca Elwiro, im więcej mam szczęście zbliżać się do ciebie, tym bardziej przekonywam się, że niebo przeznaczyło cię na ozdobienie wieczoru życia burzliwego, poświęconego dla dobra kraju i sławy mego króla. Zapewniłem Hiszpanii posiadanie Archipelagu Filipińskiego, odkryłem połowę Nowego Meksyku i przymusiłem do posłuszeństwa niespokojne plemiona Inków. Ciągle tylko walczyłem o życie: z falami oceanu, zmiennością klimatu lub zjadliwymi wyziewami otwieranych przeze mnie kopalni. I któż mi wynagrodzi najpiękniejsze lata mego życia? Mogłem poświęcić je spoczynkowi, słodkim uniesieniom przyjaźni lub uczuciom stokroć jeszcze przyjemniejszym. Jakkolwiek potężny jest król Hiszpanii i Indii, przecież cóż może dla wynagrodzenia mnie uczynić? Ta nagroda spoczywa w twoich rękach, nieporównana Elwiro. Jeżeli połączę los twój z moim, nic mi nie pozostanie do życzenia. Pędząc dni tylko na odkrywaniu nowych stron twojej pięknej duszy, będę szczęśliwy każdym twoim uśmiechem i przepełniony radością najmniejszym dowodem przywiązania, jaki raczysz mi okazać. Obraz tej spokojnej przyszłości, która nastąpi po burzach, jakich w życiu doznałem, do tego stopnia mnie zachwyca, że tej nocy postanowiłem przyśpieszyć chwilę naszego połączenia. Teraz opuszczam cię, piękna Elwiro, jadę czym prędzej do Burgos, gdzie przekonasz się o skutkach mego pośpiechu. To mówiąc wicekról przykląkł, pocałował mnie w rękę, wskoczył na konia i w cwał pogonił ku Burgos. Nie potrzebuję opisywać wam stanu, w jakim się znajdowałem. Oczekiwałem najnieprzyjemniejszych wypadków, które wszystkie kończyły się na niemiłosiernym oćwiczeniu mnie na podwórzu ojców teatynów. Poszedłem złączyć się z dwiema ciotkami, które posilały się, chciałem opowiedzieć im nowe oświadczenia wicekróla, ale usiłowania moje były nadaremne. Niestrudzony marszałek naglił mnie do zajęcia miejsca w lektyce; musiałem mu być posłuszny. Przybywszy do bram Burgos zastaliśmy pazia przyszłego mego małżonka, który nam oznajmił, że czekano na nas w pałacu arcybiskupim. Zimny pot, który wystąpił mi na czoło, upewnił mnie, że jeszcze żyję, gdyż zresztą bojaźń pogrążyła mnie w taki stan bezwładności, że dopiero stanąwszy przed arcybiskupem przyszedłem do siebie. Prałat ten siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko wicekróla. Duchowieństwo zasiadało niższe krzesła, znaczniejsi mieszkańcy Burgos usadowili się obok wicekróla, w głębi zaś komnaty spostrzegłem ołtarz, przygotowany do obrzędów. Arcybiskup wstał, pobłogosławił mnie i pocałował w czoło. Miotany tysiącznymi uczuciami, które dręczyły mnie wewnętrznie, upadłem do nóg arcybiskupa i wtedy, jak gdyby natchniony nie wiem jaką przytomnością umysłu, zawołałem: - Przewielebny ojcze, miej litość nade mną, ja chcę być zakonnicą, tak jest, pragnę zostać zakonnicą! Po tym oświadczeniu, które obiło się o uszy całego zgromadzenia, uznałem za potrzebne zemdleć. Podniosłem się, ale znowu padłem w objęcia obu ciotek, które same ledwie trzymały się na nogach. Otworzywszy nieco oczy, ujrzałem, że arcybiskup w postawie pełnej uszanowania stoi przed wicekrólem i zdaje się oczekiwać jego postanowień. Wicekról poprosił arcybiskupa, aby zasiadł na swoim miejscu i zostawił mu czas do namysłu. Arcybiskup usiadł i wtedy spostrzegłem twarz mego znakomitego wielbiciela: surowsza niż kiedykolwiek, przybrała wyraz będący w stanie przestraszyć najśmielszych. Jakiś czas wydawał się pogrążony w myślach; następnie, dumnie kładąc kapelusz na głowę, rzekł: - Moje incognito skończone - jestem wicekról Meksyku - arcybiskup raczy siedzieć na swoim miejscu. Wszyscy powstali z uszanowaniem, wicekról zaś tak dalej mówił: - Czternaście lat dziś właśnie mija, jak bezczelni potwarcy roznieśli pogłoskę, jakobym ja był ojcem tej młodej osoby. Nie mogłem wówczas inaczej zmusić ich do milczenia jak przysięgą, że gdy dojdzie stosownych lat, pojmę ją za żonę. Podczas gdy wzrastała we wdzięki i cnoty, król, łaskawy na moje usługi, podwyższał mnie od stopnia do stopnia i nareszcie zaszczycił godnością, która mnie zbliża do tronu. Nadszedł czas spełnienia mojej obietnicy; prosiłem króla o pozwolenie przybycia do Hiszpanii dla ożenienia się i Rada Indii w imieniu monarchy odpowiedziała przychylnie, z warunkiem jednak, że tylko do chwili małżeństwa będę piastował wicekrólewską godność. Zarazem pozwolono mi tylko o pięćdziesiąt mil zbliżyć się do Madrytu. Łatwo zrozumiałem, że należy mi wyrzec się albo małżeństwa, albo łaski monarszej, ale przyrzekłem święcie - nie było więc nad czym się zastanawiać. Ujrzawszy zachwycającą Elwirę zdało mi się, że niebo chce armie sprowadzić z drogi zaszczytów i obdarzyć nowym szczęściem spokojnych rozkoszy domowych, ale ponieważ to zazdrosne niebo wzywa do siebie duszę, której świat nie jest godny, oddaję ją więc tobie, przewielebny księże arcybiskupie; każ ją zawieźć do klasztoru wizytek, gdzie niechaj natychmiast wstąpi do nowicjatu. Przysięgałem nie mieć nigdy innej żony i dotrzymam przysięgi; napiszę do króla i poproszę go o pozwolenie przybycia do Madrytu. Po tych słowach straszliwy wicekról pożegnał kapeluszem obecnych, ze srogim spojrzeniem wcisnął go z powrotem na oczy i udał się do karety, przeprowadzony przez arcybiskupa, urzędników, duchowieństwo i cały swój orszak. Zostaliśmy sami w komnacie, oprócz kilku zakrystianów, którzy rozbierali ołtarz. Natenczas wciągnąłem obie ciotki do przyległej izby i poskoczyłem do okna w nadziei, że znajdę jaki sposób ucieczki i uniknięcia klasztoru. Okno wychodziło na obszerne podwórze z wodotryskiem w środku. Spostrzegłem dwóch chłopców, obszarpanych i umierających ze znużenia, którzy gasili pragnienie. Poznałem na jednym z nich suknie, które oddałem był Elwirze, i zarazem ujrzałem ją samą. Drugim chłopcem był Lonzeto. Krzyknąłem z radości. Czworo drzwi było w naszej izbie; pierwsze, które otworzyłem, wychodziły na schody prowadzące na podwórze, gdzie znajdowali się nasi zbiegowie. Czym prędzej pobiegłem po nich i ciotka Torres ledwie że nie umarła z radości, ściskając swoje dzieci. W tej chwili usłyszeliśmy arcybiskupa, który, odprowadziwszy wicekróla, wracał, aby kazać mnie zawieźć do klasztoru wizytek. Zaledwie miałem dość czasu, aby rzucić się na drzwi i zamknąć je na klucz. Ciotka moja zawołała, że młoda osoba znowu wpadła w omdlenie i nie może widzieć nikogo. Z pośpiechem przemieniliśmy suknie, zawiązano głowę Elwirze, jak gdyby była zraniła się padając, i zasłonięto jej tym sposobem dla większej niepoznaki całą prawie twarz. Gdy wszystko było już w pogotowiu, wymknąłem się z Lonzetem i otwarto drzwi. Arcybiskup już wyszedł, ale zostawił swego sufragana, który zaprowadził Elwirę i panią de Torres do klasztoru. Ciotka Dalanosa udała się do gospody Las Rosas, gdzie mi naznaczyła schadzkę i gdzie najęła wygodne mieszkanie. Przez tydzień cieszyliśmy się szczęśliwym zakończeniem tej przygody i śmieliśmy się ze strachu, jakiego nas nabawiła. Lonzeto, który przestał już być mulnikiem, mieszkał z nami pod własnym nazwiskiem syna pani de Torres. Ciotka moja kilka razy chodziła z odwiedzinami do klasztoru wizytek. Ułożono, że Elwira zrazu okaże niepowściągnioną chęć zostania mniszką, że jednak ten zapał powoli będzie ostygał, że nareszcie opuści klasztor i wtedy zwróci się do Rzymu o pozwolenie zaślubienia swego ciotecznego brata. Wkrótce dowiedzieliśmy się, że wicekról przybył do Madrytu, gdzie przyjęty został z wielkimi zaszczytami. Król raczył nawet pozwolić mu na przeniesienie majątku i tytułów na imię siostrzeńca, syna tej samej siostry, którą był niegdyś sprowadził do Villaca. Wkrótce potem wicekról odjechał do Ameryki. Co do mnie, zdarzenia tej nadzwyczajnej podróży zwiększyły jeszcze lekkomyślne moje skłonności do włóczęgostwa. Ze wstrętem myślałem o chwili, w której miano mnie zamknąć w klasztorze teatynów, ale wuj ciotki żądał tego, trzeba więc było, po wszystkich zwłokach, jakie tylko zdołałem spowodować, poddać się przeznaczeniu. Gdy tak mówił naczelnik Cyganów, jeden z jego podwładnych przyszedł zdawać mu sprawę z dziennych czynności. Każdy z nas czynił swoje uwagi nad tak dziwną przygodą; ale kabalista przyrzekł nam daleko ciekawsze rzeczy, które usłyszymy od Żyda Wiecznego Tułacza, i zaręczył, że nazajutrz niezawodnie ujrzymy tę nadzwyczajną osobę. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie